Time to let go
by anayu123
Summary: As Pegasus realizes that even one that has been broken hearted can fine love if Kaiba can so can he. Will Pegasus find love,as Pegasus finds a girl shivering in the cold he will or might fall in love


Chapter one: the girl who needed everything he had

Truly Pegasus had everything. A way to cheat in games,a company, He knew every single way in and out of games, and most importantly WINE. Wine was the only thing that could truly calm his nerves, in fact every day he had around 3 glasses of Wine. he had red wine, light wine,Martine and Rossie, yep he had every thing he wanted except for a wife of course. These days no one wanted dear old Pegasus they all wanted the Kaiba Corp CEO. Now why Pegasus was never quite sure, Kaiba was cold to everyone except for his Girlfriend Alex and his Brother Mokuba, i mean people would only want him for his looks... mostly.

"Chris fetch me more wine." "Yes your majesty." the teenager replied under his breath "oh dear i did not quite here what you said." Pegasus said with a smirk "I said yes sir." The teen said in between gritted teeth "oh well then off you go." Pegasus said making a shooing sign with his hand Chris came back to Pegasus a few moments later and gave the drink to Pegasus. "Chrisy-boy tell the other maids to get my coat out i will be leaving after this show ends." Chris gave a sigh of tiredness and said "yes master." you see Pegasus was watching a limited edition of some cartoon he watched when he was a child. Pegasus finished his glass of wine and left the chair of course using his manners pushed it in. He walked over to the door and pulled on his black jacket "this really is not my style." Pegasus said in his head pulling the door open he walked out into the 33 degree weather he wandered on down his street and stopped when he came to a turn, he saw a shadow in the middle of the street he turned the street and headed for the shadow when he saw what it was he ran. "Good lord who would to do this to a girl? Okay maybe not a girl but a lady," (crickets chirp in back round) "or woman." he picked up the nearly blue skinned woman and held her bridal style and started to run to his mansion when he came to his driveway he stopped and looked at the girl (Author: I'm gonna call her girl now) she was motionless in his arms he brushed the hair out of her face to see closed eyes and the girls skin was now blue so he went up to his door and opened it and ran straight to the spare bedroom and layed her on the bed turned the heat up to around 50 and put the blankets on the girl.

an hour later the girl woke up she was just shivering now "that's the best sleep I've had in a year." Chris came in the room with hot chocolate for her. "hi Chris." "Arianna!" Chris got a chair and pulled it over to ' bedside "Chris where am i?" "your in your 'beloveds' house." "he is not my beloved!" Arianna said a little too loud to loud for Pegasus to hear. "Chris you were told to alert me when she woke-" "sorry mister Pegasus sir i asked my brother where i was that's all." "your brother?" "yes Chris is my- Chris you never told him!" "sorry sis didn't know i would have to." Arianna puts her hand into a fist and hit her brother on his head and it made a loud DUNK "owwwwww." Chris said rubbing his head "Chris,may i have a talk with your sister?" "yea sure mister Pegasus." and Chris pulled a chair out for Pegasus "in private." "oh i see what you mean." he got out of his chair and put it back and walked over to Pegasus and whispered into his ear "FYI she has a crush on YOU." and Chris left the room Pegasus took his place on the chair Chris had pulled out for him "so you have a crush on me?" "oh i am so gonna kick his a-" "it's fine with me,besides you haven't told me your name yet." Pegasus said lifting Ariannas chin up " it's Arianna." Arianna said looking up into Pegasus's eyes [i am so falling for him] she thought "Arianna are you listening?" Chris said "huh. Oh! sorry Chris." Arianna gave out a big sigh "he's gone." "you were dazing weren't you?" Chris said in a teasing manner "NO!" "okay fine i believe ya!" Chris said waving his hands not wanting to be hit in the head again "I'm going to get a shower." Arianna said getting out of her bed and heading into the bathroom.

"TMI! Arianna TMI!" Chris said running out the room [he is so retarded at times.] Arianna said pinning her hair up before she got into the shower the heat prompted her to think about Pegasus [man is he polite in every way possible. but supposedly he's got a wife Cyndia, i think. better ask Chris first though.] she got out and got dressed when she came out Pegasus was waiting for her. " what do want for dinner my lady?" "My beloved i would my beloved i would like hot dogs." [wait did i just call him MY BELOVED out loud!] by that time Pegasus was looking at me with a blank expression.

Yea it's a little crappy i know but DON'T KILL ME! disclaimer: i do not own Yugioh i only own Seto's girlfriend Alex, arianna and chris reviews would be nice


End file.
